Dirty
by Watercolour Ink
Summary: The club music can't drown out their love — Riku/Lightning


_Dirty_

_A Kingdom Hearts/Final Fantasy XIII Crossover  
_

* * *

All he had known was the darkness. As a kid, it was all he saw and all he felt—empty, dark. He may have only been fifteen when the darkness took his heart, but it didn't stop the hormones, the _raging_ hormones. Not once had he seen a decent looking woman throughout that year, no one but that old hag of a sorceress who led him along this path.

Ever since he left her, he found that more attractive people were throughout the worlds. This world in particular held a club that he had walked into countless times before. His looks made him a little plaything to the ladies within, and his sharp features attracted them like predators to their prey. Little did they know that they were _his_ meat, and he would be the predator to devour _them_.

One woman in particular caught his eye. Her hair shown light lavender with the lighting, her dress glistening from its shiny material, sequins involved in the design. Her pale blue eyes located his aquamarine across the room. She held her drink with one hand, but the other was set against the bar she leaned against, positioned so he could see her lovely curves perfectly. He could already feel warmth engulf his lower abdomen at the thought of what was underneath the fabric.

She bit her lip, and that set it all off. He started forward, squeezing through crowds of sweaty bodies on the dance floor and the girls that longed for him and reached for him. The young woman he was after was glancing over her shoulder at him as she walked, and she pressed her lips together just to tease him. She knew. She _knew_ how quickly he could become aroused.

She stopped near a door, a room that was vacant for purposes such as this. She looked over her shoulder at him and waved a finger, motioning for him to come inside. He didn't waste time, following her in only to see her just beside the door. She closed it, muffling the music.

"I'm Lightning," she greeted, and her voice sent chills up his spine, so low and tough. And given her figure, she wasn't out of shape in the slightest. "What's your name?"

"Riku." His eyes scanned her slowly, taking in her light pink hair and pale lips; her creamy skin and the dip in her dress that teased him to no end; and finally to her blue sequin dress and magnificent legs.

"Well, Riku," the young woman started, pushing herself slowly away from the door—he heard the soft click of the lock—and putting herself dangerously close to him. "You're quite a handsome young man, or shall I say 'boy'? How old are you?"

His stomach tightened at the urge to touch her, but he fought himself. "Nineteen," he answered smoothly.

Lightning seemed pleased, a coy smile appearing on her lips. "How convenient," she purred. "You're legal." At his smirk, she put a freshly-manicured hand on his chest, feeling his pectorals. "So…what're you waiting for? Take me."

"Don't have to tell me twice," he murmured quickly before forcing the girl back, pushing her roughly against the locked door. He bent his head, crushing her mouth with his own, tasting the cherry flavor of her lip-gloss. Her tongue pushed his lips apart and he welcomed it eagerly, his hands holding her shoulders roughly, pinning her against the wall. A moan escaped him from deep within his throat as he kissed her powerfully. When he let his lips trail down her neck, he felt her reach for his belt. He nibbled on her collarbone, causing her to gasp, which only made him feel fire in his lower abdomen.

"How rough of you," Lightning breathed. His belt "clanked" as she started to undo it. "But let's see how _kinky_ you can get."

Riku grunted when she pushed him back, making him run into a nearby chair. He was forced to sit down, but he welcomed her to his lap when she straddled him. She then crushed her lips to his, occasionally pulling at his lower lip. She ground her pelvis against his, but the thick fabric of his jeans constricted not only his member but any pleasure from such a movement.

She tilted her head, trailing kisses up his neck until she nibbled at his ear. He sucked in a breath, lifting his hand to squeeze her ass. This was just like every other time, but he would be sure to make this girl call his name.

She claimed his mouth again, which he didn't object to. It was when he felt his member poke his jeans that he knew he had to get her on the bed. He picked her up, her legs around his waist as he carried her over to the freshly made bed. Once she was on the mattress, he climbed on top of her and smothered her body with his own. She arched up into him as he lifted one of his hands, squeezing her breast.

"Oooh, Riku," Lightning purred.

He smirked at her, kneading her breast. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head as pants left through her moist lips. Riku moved his free hand up and slipped one of the straps of her dress off her shoulder, kissing the newly available skin. He sucked on it, marking Lightning as his own. She would never forget being marked by a Keyblade wielder. This was a night she would always remember…as the most pleasurable.

Lightning's nails raked over his clothed back before starting to pull the shirt from his back. Riku sat up, his knees between her legs as he stripped himself of his shirt, revealing his built chest. Lightning admired it openly, running her fingers over his milky, smooth skin and feeling his muscles. One of her nails lightly trailed over his abdomen, making him suck in a breath. Her eyes located his aquamarine, and she bit her lip.

"Ticklish?"

Riku smirked again. "Wouldn't you like to know." He leaned forward and claimed her lips with his own, causing her to moan. His tongue danced with hers, their kisses echoing throughout the room before she rolled the two of them over. Riku knew she was fit, and her strength only made that more apparent. And sexier.

Lightning placed kisses along his neck, tugging on his hair to tilt his head back more. Riku grunted at her rough behavior, but it only made him more aroused. His dick was as hard as a rock, wanting to bust through the fabric of his jeans. Lightning nibbled on his skin before placing soft kisses against it, descending to his chest. It was then that she bit his nipple, eliciting a gasp from him. She then proceeded to suck on the flesh, twirling her tongue around it for only a moment. Her lips lowered further down his chest, kissing along his stomach before she reached the waistband of his jeans.

"I believe these need to come off, don't you?" she purred, lifting an eyebrow at him. Riku grunted in agreement, and the woman started to unbutton the fabric constricting his erection. Once she pulled the denim down, his hard-on was apparent through the thinner fabric of his boxer-briefs. Lightning traced a finger up Riku's thigh before running it over his length. "Look at how hard you are…and so big. You really are a treat."

"And what do you do with treats?" he quipped, now resting his weight on his elbows so he could see her more clearly. Lightning met his eyes and smiled crookedly.

"I devour them."

Riku sucked in a breath in anticipation as the woman snuck her fingers into his boxer-briefs and started pulling them down. His penis sprang free, tilting toward his stomach as she tossed his underwear on the other side of the room. "Usually I get other women naked first," he stated.

Lightning stood at the foot of the bed, her hand on her hip. "I'm not just any woman, Riku," she said, her voice turning him on even further. "But since I won this race, I'll grant you a freebie." She slipped the straps of her dress away from her shoulders, letting the gown fall to the floor. A lacy black bra and matching panties greeted Riku's aqua eyes, and he positioned himself on the bed so he was leaning against the headboard.

"Good god," he murmured, in awe of the woman's body. It was the best figure he had ever seen, out of all the women he had been with in the past few years. Lightning's lips turned up on one side, her eyes on him as she lifted her hands to disconnect the fabric covering her breasts. They fell free as the bra dropped to the ground. Perky, of genuine size, with light pink nipples.

Riku's hand instantly found his hard dick, beginning to pump it slowly.

"Like what you see?" Lightning placed a hand on her hip again, and as Riku silently nodded, she lifted a hand to her chest, beginning to fondle her breast. "Mmm… Would you like to grab them, baby? Maybe suck on them a little?"

Riku started pumping his dick faster. "Aw hell yeah…"

Lightning's manicured hands squeezed her breasts, pressing them together. The woman tilted her head back and moaned as she touched herself, enjoying the fondling of her breasts. "Are you going to make me feel good, Riku? It's been a long time since a man has turned me on so much. I would hate for you to disappoint." She locked eyes with him as she bit her lip, pressing her breasts together again.

The nineteen year old ran his thumb over the head. "I'll make you feel so good, Light," he whispered huskily. The name only made her moan as she lowered one of her hands down her stomach and to her covered sex. She rubbed her fingertips against the fabric, moaning again as Riku watched her.

"Tell me what you're going to do to me," she demanded.

Riku continued to stroke his length, watching Lightning in awe. "I'll suck those titties…and lick that pussy," he said, causing Lightning to gasp in arousal. "Then I'll pound you so hard you won't ever forget my name. You'll scream it, moan it. You'll beg me for more."

"Ah," she gasped, still stroking herself through her panties. "Yes…"

Riku hissed at the noises, closing his eyes and leaning his head back against the bed as he stroked himself. "Aw shit," he panted. He was so, _so_ hard. He wanted to do so many things to this woman. "Get naked. Let me see that pussy."

Lightning released her breast and used her hands to tear her last piece of clothing away. A clean-shaven pussy greeted Riku's sight, only a small triangle of pink hair decorating the area. The goddess at the other edge of the bed leaned forward and crawled toward him, agonizingly slow. Damn, she was a sight. And he was going to fuck her senseless.

Her lips found his again as she straddled him, the tip of his length brushing her pussy as she made the movement. Both moaned into the kiss at the contact, and Riku buried his hands in the woman's hair as he smashed her lips with his own. Lightning lowered one of her hands to his length and stroked it, occasionally brushing it against her core to hear him hiss. By the time they broke for air, a string of saliva separated them, though she scooted back, motioning for him to lie down on the bed. Following the suggestion, Riku was pleased to see her straddle his face. The young man lifted his hands to her hips and pulled her pussy to his mouth, eliciting a moan from her as she began to rock back and forth over his face. His nose brushed her clit, causing more stimulation.

"Oh yes," Lightning moaned, tilting her head back. "Mmm, _yes_… Lick that pussy. Eat me, Riku."

And he happily obliged, the tip of his tongue traveling in the crevices of her lips, flicking at her clit and causing her to cry out. He found her entrance and dipped his tongue inside, her juices flooding his taste buds immediately. He moaned, and the vibrating sensation caused the woman to buck against his face.

"Riku!" she cried. "Oh, yes, Riku. More…more!"

The Keyblade wielder opened his mouth and kissed the lips presented to him, a soft smacking sound coming from the kiss. He then sucked on the woman's clit, looking up at her as he did so. Her head was tilted back, one hand kneading her breast as the other rested on Riku's head of silver hair. "Mm," he hummed again, in both arousal and satisfaction. She tasted delicious, and he drank her fervently. "Light…"

"Ah, fuuuuck," she moaned. Her pale blue eyes located the man beneath her, and she knew that was exactly what he was. A man, not a boy. Boys couldn't do things such as this, not at this level of intensity. And good god, she was never turning back.

Lightning allowed Riku to eat her out for a few moments longer, occasionally bucking against his face when he hit a sensitive bundle of nerves. Quite a few times she came close to hitting her climax, since it had been so long since she'd been with a man, but Riku skillfully kept her from reaching her limit; he brought her back down with soft kisses to her thighs before returning to her pussy, licking its juices once more.

"Enough." The woman moved away from Riku's face, realizing that she had more than enough pleasure down there for now. It was his turn, and by the way he sat up against the headboard again, anticipation in his eyes, he knew it too. Lightning moved to his lower region, out to his side as she took his length in her smaller hand. Riku jerked at the touch, a loud hiss leaving through his teeth. Lightning only smirked. He was like putty in her hands.

"Lightning," Riku moaned, watching her with half-lidded eyes as she slowly pumped him. His fingers curled into the bed sheets every time she moved up to the head, barely squeezing it before returning to the base. It was when she gave him that _look_ that he knew he was in for a treat. As said before, she devoured the delicacies. "Ah!"

Her mouth was on him now, hot and wet as it first covered the head. Her tongue swirled the tip, flicking over the slit to taste his precum, a substance she realized would become addictive soon. She sucked on the head in silence, only aware of his large dick in her hands, his labored breathing, and the faint music outside the room. This club always brought her good luck, and scoring the Keyblade wielder was one of the best prizes she could receive.

Lightning withdrew, glancing over at the young man who was fighting to control his urges. "You like that, baby?" He nodded with a grunt, and she smirked, then descending. Instead of just taking the head, she swallowed him completely. Fighting her gag reflex and relaxing her throat, she reached the base of his penis and sucked, eliciting a groan of pleasure from the young man to her side. One of his large hands came to rest on her back—an act of encouragement. He liked it, but she loved it.

"Such a nice toy," she whispered, licking up the length of his erection. "So meaty, so big… I just can't wait to have it inside me. It's going to feel…" Lightning took in a breath as she anticipated the feeling of him buried into her, her heart racing at the thought. "…Great."

"Suck it, Light," Riku moaned. "Suck my dick good."

And she did, leaving her thoughts behind. He had done such a good job of pleasuring her moments ago that she couldn't resist giving in to his desire. She swallowed him and bobbed her head, back and forth, up and down, sucking every other time. Riku's grunts didn't go ignored, and neither did his hand as it moved to the back of her head. Lightning moaned when he put pressure on her neck, keeping her down so her mouth remained around him. His reaction was fantastic—he came in her mouth with a loud gasp, his semen squirting into her mouth. She swallowed it easily, eagerly, as it poured down her throat. The amount that flowed into her mouth was greater than she expected, though she assumed it had been a while since Riku had done this last.

"Yes…" Riku grunted, tilting his head back as Lightning sucked him dry. "Holy shit." She was so good at this! He scored a good one tonight, of that he was positive. He lowered his sight to her just as she licked up her mess, her tongue lapping at his skin to clean him up. The best part? He was still hard. Incredibly so.

Lightning wiped at a corner of her mouth with one finger before moving toward the young man. "Putty in my hands," she commented, and he only smiled crookedly. He knew it, but it wasn't something to be ashamed of. After all, she had come close as well when he was pleasuring her.

Riku pulled Lightning into his lap, feeling her juices dampen his lower abdomen. He leaned forward and claimed her lips with his own, tasting himself in her mouth. His hands rested on her lower back as hers tangled in his hair, gasps leaving her as he trailed kisses down her jaw and neck, then adjusting his hold once he reached his goal. Riku held Lightning by the waist as he devoured one of her breasts, immediately beginning to suck. Her moans only acted as encouragement, as did the hands that pressed his face further into her chest. Riku nibbled on her tit, then continuing to suck as he made love to it.

"Oh baby," Lightning moaned, watching the young man at work. He moved to her other breast and she gasped. "Fuck… Suck that tit." And he did, with fervor. She was positive they would be sore come morning, but the night's antics were more important. She couldn't wait until the actual intercourse began. How badly she needed to be filled, and how terribly Riku needed to dive deep into the paradise of her sanctuary.

"Mm," Riku hummed, sucking on Lightning's nipple with joy. It was so good…and her reactions were even better. He eventually moved to the other, giving it the same treatment as Lightning pulled at his hair. He met her lips when he broke for air, pushing her down onto the bed as he kissed her. His member brushed her core once again, causing him to hiss as she pulled at his lower lip. "God, I need you."

"Then take me," Lightning gasped, feeling Riku nibble at her neck. Her breathing was loud in the quiet room, but she was sure that the noises were only encouraging for Riku. She grunted, lowering her gaze to him when she felt him rub the head of his dick against her core. They made eye contact before she nodded, and he began to press in. "Oh God!"

Riku grunted as he felt Lightning's tight heat surround him, his eyes closing at the sensation. Once he was in to the hilt, he stayed still, taking in the feeling. She was so warm, so wet, and tight. It felt wonderful. "Holy shit. You're so tight!"

Lightning couldn't take the stillness. She had to have him move. She needed the friction, she needed the heat! "Move, now!" she hissed. She needed the rough sex that she had been craving for so long.

Riku didn't hesitate beginning to grind his hips, pulling out and then forcing himself back in the woman beneath him. He held himself up with his hands, looking down at her as she groaned at the friction. He went slow at first, enjoying the feeling. The sex. His dick moved in and out of her, slick with her juices. But then he started moving faster, throwing his hips against hers as smacking sounds filled the room. "Oh, yes!"

"Riku, fuck!"

His balls smacked her ass as he pounded her to the rhythm of the music outside the room. She moaned in ecstasy, running her hands down his naked chest. He kissed her on the lips, the kisses messy and full of need. Her pussy gripped his dick like no other, pulling and giving him the greatest amount of pleasure.

"Holy shit," he panted against her neck, continuing to drill her. She clawed at his back before rolling them over, staying on his dick as she began to bounce up and down. "So fucking hot, Lightning. Oh my god."

"Mm," she hummed, bouncing up and down as he watched her. She liked the attention. His pretty eyes were so focused on her that it was arousing, sexy. "Fuck my pussy… Yes!"

Riku planted his feet and thrust up to meet Lightning's bounces, loving the way she made him feel. "So good, baby. So fucking good…but I want to fuck you in every position I can."

She smiled, rising off of him. His dick was slicked with her juices as she waited for him to take control. Riku moved her so she was on her side and he pressed himself against her back, lifting one of her legs. He slid in with ease, a groan leaving his lips as her hot cunt surrounded him.

"Oh, yes," Lightning breathed. He was hitting a spot inside her that felt oh so good. "Harder, harder…"

Riku grunted with every thrust, throwing his hips into her mercilessly. She cried out in bliss as he did so, and he fondled her breasts to fulfill what further pleasure he had. Lightning's hand lifted to cup the back of his head, his lips descending onto her neck.

They tried different positions, with Lightning riding Riku cowgirl style to being up against the wall, even in the chair. Riku decided to wet one of his fingers with his mouth while Lightning rode him, planted in a chair as he watched her. Once his finger was slick with his saliva, he placed it toward her nether hole, pressing in. Lightning cried out in slight pain.

"Oh god," she moaned in both pain and pleasure. She was so full!

Riku thrusted his finger in and out of Lightning's ass, eventually adding a second. "Do you like it like that, baby?" he panted, feeling her cunt cover his cock with every descent of her hips. "Do you like my finger in your ass?"

Lightning's eyes rolled to the back of her head. "Oh yes!"

"Do you like being fucked in the ass, you little slut? Do you like a good ass-fuck?"

"Oh Riku," Lightning breathed, pressing her forehead to his. "Put your cock in my ass."

He smirked and retreated, allowing her to rise before he forced her to bend over and grip the chair for support. He knelt down and placed his hands on her cheeks, spreading them to see her sphincter. Hairless and oh-so-tight. He leaned forward and placed his tongue along it, rimming it.

"Ah!" Lightning cried in ecstasy, gripping the chair more tightly. "Yes! Lick that ass."

Riku let his tongue glide up and down Lightning's asshole, but then he stuck his tongue in, warmth surrounding the appendage. Lightning moaned again before thrusting her hips back to push Riku's face further into her ass. He grunted in surprise, but otherwise licked her asshole clean. "How bad do you want it?" he asked, sticking two fingers in.

"So bad."

"What do you want?"

"Your cock," Lightning groaned. "Put your cock in my ass. Fuck my ass!"

Riku rose to his feet and spread Lightning's cheeks with his hands. He then pressed in, Lightning's body tensing at the intrusion. He got the head in and stopped, rubbing the woman's back. "You okay?"

"Ngh," she grunted in pain. She was silent for a moment before sighing. "Go ahead."

Riku didn't hesitate, his hands resting on Lightning's hips as he pressed his cock further into her tight little hole. It spread to accommodate his size, but not without resistance. Riku grunted once he was in to the hilt, Lightning's painful cries echoing throughout the room. He started to slowly move, pulling out to the head before pressing back in. In a matter of minutes, Lightning's groans of pain turned to pleasure.

"Oh yes, fuck my ass!" she cried. "Faster, harder!"

He did as she said, his hips slamming into her ass as he fucked her hole as fast and as hard as he could. The slapping sounds filled the room, as did his sighs of pleasure. "Oh god, baby… So fucking hot."

"Aw yeah," she groaned. "Fuck my ass, Riku. Drill my asshole with your thick cock! Mm!"

Minutes passed, but soon enough, he reached forward, his hand finding Lightning's lips. He stroked her clit and her cries became louder, if at all possible. She moaned in bliss as he worked her pussy and her ass, rubbing and drilling with fervor.

"Oh god," she groaned. "So close!"

"Cum for me, you little slut. Cum in my hand."

Lightning moaned at the dirty talk. The cock that filled her ass and the hand that worked her pussy were too much. After a few more thrusts, she was seeing white. "Ah, ah! Yes, oh fuck yes! Riku, Riku! Mm, yes!"

"Lightning," the Keyblade wielder breathed. "Ah…"

As she continued to ride the waves of her orgasm, his quickly approached. He sped up his thrusts and took his hand away from her pussy, bringing his fingers to his lips. He tasted her juices as he pounded her, and that sent him overboard.

"Oh, yeah. Fuck, fuck, fuck!" he groaned. "Lightning, ugh!"

She felt his load fill her ass to the brim, and when he finally slowed down and pulled out, his cum dripped from her hole to the floor. She fought to catch her breath as Riku leaned forward, kissing up her back.

"Lightning," he whispered, running a hand up her side. She was…amazing in bed. Anywhere, really. He had never met somebody so loud or so kinky. It was great.

Lightning stood up and leaned her back against Riku's chest, sighing as she lifted a hand to his neck behind her. "Thank you," she sighed. "I really needed that."

"Hm," he hummed with a smirk, his hands on her waist. "My pleasure." He then proceeded to place a kiss against her bare shoulder. "Same time next week?"

Lightning turned in Riku's grasp, her hands finding his chest. She traced one of her fingernails over his skin as she looked up at him. "I was thinking dinner first," she said. "I can't let someone this good in bed get away."

Riku only smiled. "Is that so? How does tomorrow night sound?"

Lightning smirked. "Perfect. But first…round two?"

Riku picked her up, and she wrapped her legs around his waist, her sex touching his lower abdomen. "Thought you'd never ask."

* * *

_Some fun kinky stuff, I guess. Just some smut, you know, the usual. :)_


End file.
